


You Can Trust Me

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Manipulation, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Quentin has such an aura around him, one that just oozes confidence and such ... selflessness. He's a real hero, one of the most textbook ones you've ever seen.//Reader unknowlingly gets manipulated by Quentin ficlet.





	You Can Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't explicit sex, but it is mentioned and implied that it happened. 
> 
> The reader consents in the context but it's under such shady pretenses because Quentin is making so much shit up that it is either heavy dub-con or just straight up non-con. He's lying about pretty much everything.
> 
> Also, wouldn't be surprised if there are a few errors because I wrote this right before bed lol. My bad.

You're not sure how you got here, but you're here nonetheless.

Quentin has such an aura around him, one that just oozes confidence and such ... selflessness. He's a real hero, one of the most textbook ones you've ever seen. 

You had been his spouse in his world, according to him. Quentin had loved you and then lost you long ago, and that was why he was fighting the good fight. 

When he tells you all about his life, when he opens up to you and bears his soul to you, you feel your heart bleed for him and all he had lost.

Maybe it's not a surprise that you ended up here, then. Beneath Quentin with his tongue pushing it's way past your lips.

Quentin had loved you, after all. And some other version of you had loved him. His honeyed words had told you that just before this, telling you about all that you two had shared on his world. 

This was some fucked up therapy, but you don't fight him when he starts pushing at your pants, and soon after, your underwear.

He was attractive after all, and you weren't about to turn down a night with the great Mysterio, regardless of what it was built upon. 

Quentin Beck was a hero, afterall... and you can trust heros.


End file.
